Some vehicle systems include multiple vehicles traveling together along a route. The vehicles can communicate with each other to coordinate the individual movements of the vehicles with each other. One non-limiting example of such a vehicle system is a rail vehicle system having multiple locomotives communicating with each other and/or with other vehicles (e.g., rail cars) during movement along the route. One or more of the locomotives may periodically communicate with an end-of-train (EOT) device that monitors one or more characteristics of the vehicle system, such as air brake pressure.
Responsive to a communication loss with the EOT device, the vehicle system may inform an onboard operator of the vehicle system. This operator may then be required to initiate a check on the communication with the EOT device and may be instructed to terminate any automatic control of the movement of the vehicle system. The operator may then reduce the moving speed of the vehicle system to or below a reduced speed limit (e.g., relative to a speed limit of the route that was applicable prior to the communication loss).
These operations by the operator require the operator to take his or her attention away from the other operations of the vehicle system. This can result in an unsafe situation, as the vehicle system may initially be traveling at a fast speed.